Buntai Soshi
by Socially Suicidal
Summary: When Sasuke's betrayal becomes a call for new allies, Konoha and Suna's most promising are trained against a team of specialty nin. Learning to work together to defeat the team, they must also assimilate for when the time to face their mutual enemy comes.
1. Prologue: Upon the Arrival

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

By Socially Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi, respectively.

**Prologue:** Upon the Arrival

Day was at its peak in the misting woods of the outer perimeter of Konohakugure where three figures jumped along the trees at high speeds. The light colors of their clothing attributed the green scenery's peaceful look as they bounced energetically, and skillfully, on the branches of massive trees.

The trio descended from the trees upon closing in on Konoha's walls. They greeted the guards with smiles, showing identification and exchanging light small talk as they did so.

One smiled and wiped the mist that had landed and accumulated on her forehead, "Ah, Konoha," and continued with her comrades into the gates of the bustling village, chattering with the other two whilst doing so.

Night was long descended on the damp woods of the outer perimeter of Konohakugure where three figures ripped through the brush at wicked speeds. The dark, neutral colors of their clothing blended into the surroundings and the almost silent whoosh of their movements gave the woods a threatening glare.

The trio expanded and took cover behind the trees, scanning the intimidating walls for danger. The night guards knew nothing of their presence as they assessed them.

One leaned off the tree, signaling the others to do the same, and stared impassively up at the village's walls, "Hn, Konoha," and, with a flick of identification to the shocked guards, led her comrades silently into the sleeping village.

**Go forth and Review**


	2. Chapter 1: As Names Become Known

_Time setting: After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, but before Naruto leaves to train. And Sakura has started training under Tsunade. The pairings are kind of minor to this story, but in case you're wondering, if there are any these are them: Gaa/Saku, Neji/Ten, Shika/Tem, Ita/OC, Naru/Hina or Kiba/Hina, or Kiba/Ino_

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

By Socially Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I do_ not_ own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi, respectively.

**Chapter One:** Knowing of Names

"Maybe if you didn't eat all that pocky it wouldn't hurt so much." One said, sighing, as they walked amongst the crowds on the street.

"But it still _hurts_ damn it!" The other retorted, holding her stomach as if it would explode like a time bomb.

The third sighed, holding her forehead in her hands and shaking her head, "That's it, we're not stopping at anymore venders in foreign countries, Gretta; you get way too loaded on crap."

"But it's so _damn_ good!" Whined the girl addressed as Gretta.

The first sighed once again, "We don't have time for your crap we need to go see the Hokage." And, with some grumbling, they set out to the Hokage tower. They climbed up the stairs, greeting people as they did so, and waited for the Hokage's secretary to see them in.

When the dark haired woman who introduced herself as Shizune did so, they were greeted with the blonde, busty chest Hokage herself.

"Welcome to Konoha," she greeted and stood, nodding respectfully as they bowed.

"It's a pleasure to be here," the leader greeted as the trio bowed.

"I expect your passage here was safe," Tsunade said, easing them from their respects.

"Nothing that was unexpected, Hokage-sama,"

Tsunade nodded, "Very well." She motioned towards the pink haired girl that had to be around the trio's age, at a desk in the corner, who was watching their exchange with cautious curiosity. "This is my student, Haruno Sakura, and Sakura; this is Buntai Soshi Team 2."

She bowed, "Pleasure to meet you," Sakura greeted.

The trio bowed in return, "And you as well," said the leader, "I am Unido no Gretta," she was the shortest, with short blonde hair in French braids and cropped rugged bangs, "these are my comrades Mikkon Cyrinin and her nin-ken Akisu" a taller girl with dark brown hair in a high bun nodded, "and Hayai Sizi." Sizi was the tallest her medium length light chestnut hair in a low ponytail nodded.

Sakura nodded and all eyes went to the Hokage expectantly, she nodded, "Well then, casualties aside, shall I explain this event?"

No words were exchanged, as none were needed, as the trio swept through the quiet night with a steady pace and definite direction. They arrived at the Hokage tower in a matter of minutes upon entering the gates and they wasted no time in gliding up the long staircase to the Fifth's office. Being the secretarial desk empty, they soundlessly entered the Hokage's office to find the Godiame Hokage asleep at her desk. Scanning around the room using keen night senses as they always did, they dully noted the pink haired girl buried in her arms asleep and a small desk in the far corner.

Under the Hokage's crossed arms where her head lay was a note. The leader swiped it and scanned the words.

_Yes, I am most likely asleep, as you can plainly see. I wasn't about to be a zombie tomorrow as I read papers just because you had to choose an inconvenient time to arrive. Since you have my unconditional trust, I will allow you to go as you please and all I need you to do in return is just sign this letter to let me know you read it. I also need to know when your sensei plans on showing up. Your other teammates arrived around noon today. I already talked to them and they are staying on a street called Yuii St. They are number 19 in a white house. My student, Haruno Sakura, who is most likely still here with me, will be the one to come find you in the morning. If you need it, your accommodations are the blue house; Tsuki St Number 6 east of the Uchiha district. I chose this place for you and your team solely because you know this area. I will further converse with you in the morning._

_-The Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

The leader snorted almost silently at the comment, a twisted inside joke, but otherwise remembered the information and did as the instructions asked. After deftly signing her team's name, her own name, and her team's symbol she handed the letter to her comrades who did the same with their names.

Leaving the note tucked under the sleeping woman's arms, she turned on her heel towards her comrades and the trio vanished from the room, the bleak darkness covering their exit, and the only activity left in the room was the ink on the note drying and the dull breathing of its sleeping occupants.

_-The Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

**Buntai Soshi Team 1**

**I believe her arrival is to be expected within the next few days, though with such person I can only give a vague estimate.**

**Kuroi no Ravyn**

_Shinaro Aya_

_**Kuroi Suna no Zaphira**_

_**Go forth and Review**_


	3. Chapter 2: As More is Learned

_Remember, any questions about this story or my characters feel free to let me know. Comments/criticism is greatly appreciated._

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

By Socially Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi, respectively.

**Chapter Two:** As More is Learned

"Your team will fight as a whole against three members of the opposing team of shinobi and you will each be paired with a shinobi that you will be fighting against one-on-one." Tsunade clarified, surveying the professional expressions donning the attentively listening shinobi in front of her, "The training will benefit both my shinobi and your team and it is a favorable way of showing how you both have progressed. I'm hoping you'll become comfortable enough with my shinobi to fight alongside them when the time comes that the Council accepts Buntai Soshi as a powerful ally to Konoha."

All three nodded, looking like they genuinely understood. Why couldn't her shinobi all be like that? Then she wouldn't have to keep that flask taped under her desk. Her hand shot out under her desk and relief flooded through her. Shizune hadn't found it yet…

"Alright, thank you for your time Hokage-sama. When will we be meeting this team?" Sizi asked as they all stood, ready to leave the Fifth's office.

"You will be introduced when Team One arrives and your sensei as well. I'm hoping that will be tomorrow." Tsunade said, and gestured towards Sakura, "Sakura, take them to their accommodations. They are staying at Yuii St number 19."

Sakura nodded as she stood from her desk, bowing swiftly to her teacher.

The trio also bowed respectfully to the Hokage, and, as their leader, Gretta spoke up, "Thank you." Tsunade nodded in response and the four exited the office. Her fingers stroked the cold metal flask, _'Only a matter of hours, baby, hours.'_

Gretta looked towards Cyrinin as they descended down the stairs, "Did you notice how she had her hands under her desk…?"

"Yes, and so did Akisu. She even smelt alcohol… do you think what Ravyn said was true?

She shook her head, "What that the Hokage is really a bitter old drunk? No, I doubt it."

Shooting Gretta a disbelieving look, Sizi chimed in, "Since when has Ravyn been one to exaggerate?"

Discovering that there really was no acceptable answer to what was seemingly such an obvious question, the group followed the medic student to Yuii St in silence, considering the possibilities that one of the most respected shinobi in their world was in fact the way the rumors portrayed her. Despite years of discipline, Sakura found herself unable to cast casual glances over her new comrades to fully examine their appearances.

Sizi wore a light forest green fitted shirt, quarter sleeved on one side and sleeveless on the other, with a metal collar with a turtle neck. In contrast to the style of the shirt, she wore loose fitted tan pants that were rugged and wrinkled at the ends and closed shoes with a metal sole. Around her waist was a large metal belt, also with the team's emblem carved on it. Surprisingly, she had only one kunai connected to the bottom of the belt in a small case. On her arms from her hands to her elbows were metal arm bands. She had a chain with a pale yellow stone hanging from it, carved on it was Buntai Soshi's emblem. She had light grass green eyes and her brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with no bangs hanging in her face. Sizi was obviously about 14 and the tallest on her team.

Sakura noted the metal curiously, intent on looking up what kind of jutsu requires that much of the substance.

Gretta had bandages around her legs and collar which was exposed by her light purple long sleeve dress with a straight collar that reached above her knees. The interesting thing about her dress was mostly the sleeves. They were fitted at her shoulders but widened to the point where they were a good three inches wide at the bottom and completely covered her hands. The bottoms of the straps were adorned by silver buttons with a light pale green outline and on them was her team's emblem. On her waist was a belt of buttons in the same style, with very thin brown cylinder cases hanging from it. Finally, around her neck was a chain with a light purple stone, also with the emblem on it. Her eyes were a very pale light blue and her rugged bangs dusted against her eyelids while her short blonde hair was in French pigtail braids. Out of her other two comrades, she was shortest and her frame was far smaller. She looked about 12, though Sakura could tell she had to be about 14, judging despite her height and frame.

Cyrinin wore a light tan short sleeved shirt with black buckles adorning the front. She had grey pants that stopped below her knees and strange boots that looked like some sort of metal at the bottom with buckles and laces all over them, obviously meant to be very secure, which made Sakura curious. On her waist was a leather black belt with a large metal buckle of her team's emblem with some cases hanging from them. Adorning her hands were brown leather fingerless gloves, looking worn but thick and flexible. And around her neck was a leather necklace with a brown stone with the emblem of Buntai Soshi carved on it. Cyrinin's eyes were light brown and her long bangs hung around her face, the rest of her light brown hair pulled in a high bun with dark brown highlights. She was a couple inches shorter than Sizi and taller than Gretta, looking to be about 14 as well. Her nin-ken, Akisu, was brown with some silver tuffs in her coat, had a spiky tail with the same silver highlights, and her back reached about Cyrinin's knee.

Arriving at the house, Sakura unlocked it. It was just a one story, simple house. There was a living space with a bookshelf, TV, coffee table, and two chairs directly upon walking in, and straight ahead of the door was a hall way with a couple of doors, bathroom and bedrooms, and to the left was an ample kitchen with a counter and a table. The color combination was mostly white, light blue, and tan, with a light blue rug- simple but nicely coordinated.

Sakura handed Gretta the keys, whom of which was immediately held down and stripped of said keys by Cyrinin and Sizi. Cyrinin answered Sakura's questioning look. "She may be a shinobi and a strategist, but if she had the keys, we'd be sleeping in the yard for the rest of our time here."

"Ah…" Sakura said shyly, averting her eyes in shame of her lack of control over her curiosity, "Though, if you don't mind, I have some questions…"

Sizi's brow quirked and she cast a mutual glance between her teammates, "Questions?"

Sakura nodded. Gretta spoke up, "Well, we'll answer them, but we just have to summon our stuff." Sakura looked up, surprised, "What, you didn't think we came here unprepared did you?"

The pink headed girl looked sheepish, "I really hadn't noticed."

Sizi just smirked and pulled out three scrolls from her thigh pack and tossed two to her teammates. They walked to the middle of the room and unrolled them on the floor. They were almost synchronized and Sizi moved with the most fluency and speed. Sakura tried to follow Cyrinin's hand signs, being hers were the slowest, but realized that it wasn't she who couldn't follow them it was they were completely _different hand signs_.

Puffs of smoke cleared and their bags and supplies appeared on the floor. They looked at Sakura expectantly, waiting for her questions.

Sakura took a breath, still nervous around her new comrades, "I'm very curious about your abilities… and your other teammates. Why aren't they with you?"

Sizi grinned and Cyrinin smirked while Gretta pouted, "Well," Gretta said, "About our teammates, they are coming tonight and you'll meet them tomorrow, but I'll tell you this much. Buntai Soshi is a six man, well woman in our case, team that is divided into two groups of three. Team One and Team Two, we are Team Two."

"Why are there only girls on Buntai Soshi? And why divide into two groups of three?"

"Ah well, we all have similar… special abilities, as you know, but we are all from different countries. Our special abilities are commonly found in girls, because way back when, kunoichi were thought to be weaker, so all it was decided that they needed a special ability. They came up with a jutsu, which is now forbidden, that gives a shinobi these abilities. Turns out, it can be generic! Very slim chance, but happened in us none the less." Sakura nodded, though slightly wide eyed as she digested the information and filed it carefully away for further researching she would do in Tsunade's office later.

Sizi chimed in for the second part of her question, "We are split in two groups for the simple reason, as it is with usual shinobi squads, that a three man team is ideal for strategies, skills, and quick travel on missions. In our case, our teams were selected based on what abilities in each of us complimented the others best."

Sakura nodded, what Sizi said was obvious, but in her curiosity she hadn't really thought too much about what the answer might be. She felt slightly foolish. "So, what are these abilities?"

They all exchanged glances and Cyrinin turned to her with a sly grin, "You'll just have to come to training with us tomorrow and see yourself."

The Konoha kunoichi sighed reluctantly, "Alright, anyway, I don't mean to be rude but I'm sure Tsunade-shishou is waiting for me…"

Gretta waved her off casually, "of course," she replied, "be on your merry way, we'll see you tomorrow." And with that Sakura said her good-byes and left, leaving three smirking kunoichi. Gretta grinned as she shut the door behind her new friend of the Leaf, "Can't wait."

The cold Konoha night air nipped her scowling, usually impassive, face as she led her teammates towards the Uchiha district. Tsuki St was just around the corner and the district was in view. Ravyn's scowl deepened. She glanced around with her eyes at the many closed venders and buildings, the sidewalks and the road, the trees and other abundant greenery, and finally the sky, moon, and stars. The wind picked up, howling softly as it blew the loose leaves around. The leaves still on the trees shuddered, emitting a cracking and crinkling noise as they did so.

Bats flew overhead, twittering and occasionally swooping low in the almost empty streets. Number 6 Tsuki St came into view. Ravyn's darkness adjusted eyes scanned over it, bored. A light shade of navy with white outlined windows, the house looked small and convenient for the team. The roof was not too steep and she figured dully one of them would be able to appreciate that. Around the small yard like area was a wooden picket fence that wasn't in prime condition was seemed to disclose the property some. All in all, the shinobi was content.

Ravyn wore a black cloak that opened in the front, held together at her chest by a blood red circular jewel with the Buntai Soshi insignia carved into it. The cloak had a hood, which was up most of the time, which hid the upper section of her pale face, her purple-blue eyes, and her straight short black, purple highlighted, hair which was angled so that the front, just passed her chin, was longer than the back. Though, under the cloak, was a black long hemmed, long sleeved shirt and the sleeves were with mesh that hemmed with purple material covering her hands. Over the shirt at her waist was slanted belt made of stone purple circles and crossing it in the opposite direction was a belt made of chains that made no noise as she moved. Her fitting black pants tucked into black boots covered in buckles and chains that came to her knees. From a certain kind of onlooker, she had a somewhat edgy look to her overall- her nails were painted black and she had the snakebite piercing on her bottom lip. There were two kunai, blades covered, hanging from her belt. Being the oldest of the whole team, 17, she was the tallest.

Aya wore a silver mandarin style jacket with white gem buttons going down the middle. The sleeves ended just above her wrists which were adorned with numerous black, silver, and white bracelets, some intertwined with each other and others singular. She wore a white belt with a couple studs on it with a small weapons case hanging from it. Her dark blue pants were long and swept over her black close toed shoes. Long pin straight black hair that reached past her shoulder blades was pushed away from her pale face, attracting even more attention to her eyes. They were cream white as Aya was blind. Across her back there was strapped a single long silver samurai sword, blade covered with a black, metal slide. It had an intricate handle with long swirls wrapping around it. She was about the same height of her teammate, Zaphira, and looked 15.

Zaphira had long slightly unkempt straight black hair reaching just at her should blades, with long parted bangs that faded to red covering both her eyes. Her maroon tank top had a long, angled hem. The shorter side reached her left hip and angled to the right to reach mid-thigh of her right leg. Under that was a mesh top that came to her elbows. On her hands were black mesh fingerless gloves that went up to her wrists with some black, silver studded cuffs crossing over them. A black leather strap adorned with silent chains and buckles went across her front from her left shoulder down to her right hip, and then crossed around her hips. Attached to the strap on the right was a deeply tinted blue bottle with a black cork that hung from her hip down to just above mid-thigh with the Buntai Soshi emblem carved into it. Fitted black pants with some chains hanging loosely from them were tucked into calf high black boots with chains and buckles in the same style as the strap crossing her chest and stomach. She also had a pale complexion, with black nails like Ravyn and also snakebites on her bottom lip. She looked about 15 or 16.

Ravyn approached the door and stared at it momentarily, a click was heard and it opened. The dark concealed whatever had happened and the trio entered the house. The lights flickered on and her eyes swept over their new surroundings. The smoky grey walls, wood floors, and a white ceiling were plain- but not disgusting. To the left of the door was the living area with just a white couch, bookshelf, and coffee table. Directly in front of the door was a long hallway with doors branching out to the rest of the house. The kitchen, the first door to the left, was ample with a refrigerator, dark wood cabinets, a counter with a sink, and a small table. Further down to the right was the simple bathroom with a shower, and towards the end of the hall were the three bedrooms, each having a bed, nightstand, and a small dresser.

Tsunade obviously remembered they didn't need much and didn't waste pointless things that wouldn't be used. This was ideal for them, as useless things got in the way all too often.

Ravyn nodded to her comrades and entered the kitchen, pulling her hood down, already setting up her special herbal tea. This herbal tea, her own creation, helped with chakra control and also helped one regain lost chakra faster, not to mention it was probably the only taste she was very fond of. "Aya," her voice was low and slightly throaty, "Herbal tea?"

She sensed Aya enter the kitchen, "Sure, are you at all hungry?" Aya's voice was lighter than Ravyn's in tone and very fluent. She leaned on the wall on the opposite side of the room, her sword set down beside her.

"No, I'm fine."

Aya nodded, "And your sister?" Yes, Zaphira was her sister, her younger sister who of which she had a mind connection, which related to her abilities.

Ravyn gave a simple, "No," and continued preparing their tea.

"Where is she by the way?" Aya asked casually, as she always seemed to be asking her leader the same question.

The older kunoichi paused and closed her eyes, a few seconds later; she reopened them, "Exploring the village," she answered simply, as always saying the least amount possible unless she directly needed to give details, and Aya nodded, her thoughts drifting off once again. She then sensed Ravyn approaching her. Aya took the cup she knew as being handed to her.

"Thank you." She took a sip, "What do you think of this exchange with these shinobi?"

"Hn, well, I have no doubt we are being used to train them. But I also have a feeling our existence is being introduced to them for a reason." Ravyn replied, leaning against the wall a couple feet away from her teammate.

Aya smirked slightly, "Do you know these shinobi, Ravyn?"

"I know of some of them, though I haven't met them personally. One of them is the nine-tailed container, Uzumaki Naruto, and another is Sabaku no Gaara, the one-tailed container." Ravyn thought a bit more, "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe there is a Hyuuga."

"Ah… perhaps we will have a challenge then. A Hyuuga you say? Interesting…" Her smirk broadened.

Ravyn shrugged slightly to herself, "maybe," she murmured thoughtfully.

Aya thought some more, asking her questions while Ravyn was in a mood to answer them, "As well as individual fights, we will be fighting together against a three man team am I correct?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a couple moments, until Aya spoke up again, "So Ravyn, do you believe we will be using the sound technique with this group? I'm curious to see how it will work during individual fights with them."

A smirk appeared on her pale lips, tilting the rings on her bottom lips to curve up, "I believe so."

**Go forth and Review**


	4. Chapter 3: As Team Sand Arrives

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

_By Socially Suicidal_

**Disclaimer:** I do_ not_ own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi, respectively.

**Chapter Three:** Arrival of Team Sand

During the early hours of the morning, a tall, lean form carefully crept through the deathly silent house.

The kunoichi's light steps made no sound as she glided down the hall.

Kunai whizzed past her face and flames shot up, licking the metal and redirecting them inches from her face. They embedded themselves in the wall up to the handle, the blade completely stuck in the wall.

"Are you _insane_?" A gravelly voice hissed, and a door to the right of the kunoichi opened, revealing the irritated form of Ravyn.

The intruding shinobi merely gaped at the kunai in the wall, "_You_ are insane! Tsunade is going to have a shit fit."

Ravyn scoffed, "I'm insane… this coming from the woman who tried to sneak unnoticed into the house of her own students, fully aware of their 'attack first, identify later' tendencies regarding intruders**.**"

Her sensei just sighed, pulling down her hood to reveal a masked face. The mask of that of an ANBU, though very unusual as the animal it resembled looked like a phoenix; mid neck length maroon hair spiked outwards above her shoulders.

Infyra's elbow length navy jacket had two zippers going down from the turtleneck to the hem. The hem met at her hips grey pants that were tucked in at the knee in heavy black boots that she miraculously was silent in. Under the jacket was a grey long sleeved shirt that ended where her fingerless black gloves began.

She was a good few inches above Ravyn's height and fit, as a shinobi of her caliber could be, despite her naturally small-boned stature.

"Ah… don't mock those with incredible bravery," Infyra said light heartedly as the teen retreated back into the dark room.

"I'm not. I'm mocking the one with incredible recklessness and arrogance," she scoffed over her shoulder as the door shut.

Infyra rolled her eyes under the mask, "Hey! Don't you go anywhere; we're seeing Tsunade in a few hours."

She received the lengthy reply of, "Hn," through the door.

The sun met the sky and both teams of Buntai Soshi were either already out or heading out of the houses in which they were staying. Team Two found the training grounds and began to warm up for their new opponents, who were expected within the hour.

"Come** on** Cyrinin! Move your damnned lazy ass before I move it **for** you!" Sizi groaned, standing in the middle of the training ground, hands at her hips and foot tapping.

Dragging herself alongside a happily prancing Akisu, Cyrinin grumbled, "Fuck heroin, we all know you shoot up black coffee, Sizi, but that doesn't mean the rest of us are drug addicts."

"Cyrinin, she is just anxious to get started and you are moving at snail's pace. If you were like this on missions, we'd all be fucking dead right now. Sizi is just excited; you don't have to be so snarky about it." Gretta snorted.

The other two members of Team Two paused and collectively gave her that "We all know you're crazy, but who knew it was to this extent" look that she seemed to receive constantly.

Titling her chin up deftly, Gretta scoffed, "Snarky, yeah, it's a real word. It's great. Look it up, you'll find it."

Shaking their heads, they decided, for the sake of their sanity, to just get the fuck on with training.

Team One and Infyra headed over to the Hokage building, where they were let into her office immediately by Shizune.

"Hey, hey, look who decided to show up!" The Hokage chided gleefully from beside her student. Said student looked up, only to freeze as she saw the visitors.

_Whoa… who would've thought… __**these**__ are Gretta's, Cyrinin's, and Sizi's teammates? They… are so different!_ Sakura thought, double taking the shinobi. Her mind was all too influenced by that "Inner" her.

"Ah, your student, Tsunade-sama?" The woman that spoke seemed to be the eldest, far older than the other three. She wore an ANBU mask of a red, bird like creature Sakura could not identify. _So casual,_ Sakura thought.

"Indeed she is. Sakura, this is Kouen Infyra" Infyra nodded to her as Sakura bowed, "and the first team of Buntai Soshi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura-san, from what the Hokage tells me, you are progressing wonderfully." Infyra's voice was feminine, but defiantly not high or squeaky, and had a rough texture to it, as if she had a throat infection.

Sakura flushed modestly, "Ah… well… I have an amazing teacher."

Tsunade beamed, "That you do, child."

"Tsunade," Ravyn droned, "Your modesty suffocates me."

The Hokage continued to grin, though it seemed more sour and malicious, "If only killing you was so easy."

The hooded girl's pale pierced lips (as that was really all of her face that Sakura could see) tilted upward in a small smirk, "If only," she snorted with mild amusement.

"Sakura, this disrespecting girl is Kuroi no Ravyn; she is the leader of the first team of Buntai Soshi, but also the whole team." Tsunade explained, subtle pride swelling in her voice. _Kuroi…_ Sakura thought.

Sakura bowed, "It's nice to meet you." If she squinted, she thought she could've seen a larger amused smirk on those pierced pale lips, but it a second it was gone.

"And you as well." Ravyn replied in her gravelly voice, "This is Shinaro Aya," she gestured to Aya, who bowed, "And Kuroi Suna no Zaphira." Zaphira made no movement of indication for anything; she only stood silent as death with her arms crossed over her chest, as usual.

_And I thought Ravyn, with that hood and cloak, was scary._ Sakura thought. _Is… is that girl blind? Whoa… she is the most normal one on the whole team anyway!_

Despite her uncontrollable thoughts, Sakura bowed politely, "Pleasure to meet you."

Aya smiled softly in her general direction, "I hope we will make good acquaintance, Sakura-san." Her fluid, softer voice was the polar opposite of Ravyn's gravelly drawl.

The pink haired kunoichi grinned, "I do hope so!"

"Ah… small talk aside, I suspect you already know about this whole ordeal, yes?" The three, Aya, Ravyn, and Infyra, nodded. Sakura's eyes widened.

Giving a resigned sigh, Tsunade flicked her hand towards the door, "Fine then… go train or do whatever it is you do, if you wish to train, ask Sakura to guide you, as the location of the training grounds as changed these past few years."

Ravyn turned towards Sakura, who obliged and walked in front of them out the door, her back stiff and her face blank.

They turned to leave, the only one who bowed was Aya, but Tsunade called out to Infyra.

"Ah… we have some matters to discuss, Infyra."

As she said this, Team One and Sakura were already out the door and half way down the stairs.

"Finally," The puppet master stretched, "Konoha."

Arina turned back towards him as the guard read her identification, "Move your lazy ass, Kankuro, or I will leave you out here!"

"Coming!" He shouted back, then muttered, "Psycho witch." He jogged up and handed the guards his identification.

"I heard that dumbass!" Arina shouted from where she walked ahead of him with Temari… and Gaara.

Temari was on the very left, while Arina was in the middle, and Gaara was somewhat of a distance away to the right. Kankuro jogged to the left, next to Temari.

"Tch, whatever, where are we supposed to meet these bastards?" Kankuro drawled, yawning, "And how unfair is it that we have to drag our asses all the way to damn Konoha when only Gaara is going to get to fight!"

"Shut that hole in your face that spews idiocy, Kankuro," Arina sneered, "If you want a fight, go to the training grounds and fight Temari, she'll kick your ass for a couple hours. Gaara and I will meet with Buntai Soshi."

"Fine," Kankuro grumbled, knowing all too well that what the black haired kunoichi said was not a suggestion, but an order. Temari just smirked slightly, not caring in the least what they did. And if she got a free invitation to kick Kankuro's ass without him whining, all the better for her.

Without departing words, the group split in half. Two bickering siblings headed towards the heart of the town, hoping to find a vacant training ground or some good shops, anything to preoccupy. The other stoic two walked silently as the crowds parted subtly towards the Hokage building.

**Go forth and Review**


	5. Chapter 4: As Acquaintence is Made

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

_By Socially Suicidal_

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi

**Chapter Four: **All Acquaintance is Made

Gretta was contortioned into a back bend when a large group of male genin and chuunin, all with Leaf headbands, approached the grounds. Straightening herself, she turned towards the group, sensing her teammates as they flanked her side.

"Oi," a man with silver hair defying gravity above his head and falling over his mask covered face greeted, clad in jounin uniform. The man was extremely casual, not that any of them particularly minded.

Nodding in response, Gretta scanned over the group with him. "Unido no Gretta," she motioned to herself, knowing it was courtesy, as guests, they introduce themselves first, "My teammates Hayai Sizi and Mikkon Cyrinin and her nin-ken Akisu." The kunoichi nodded while Akisu yipped in response to her name being said.

"Ah, Buntai two, I figured you'd be the ones we'd first meet," the man replied lightheartedly, "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Gretta nodded, "Pleased to meet you."

Kakashi nodded and then casually motioned towards the shinobi flanking him, "And these are my temporary charges," he said jokingly. Sizi smirked as one snorted. "Introduce yourselves," he murmured, pulling his infamous orange book from his pocket.

"Eh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The energetic blonde/yellow haired genin grinned proudly.

Next on the line was a tired looking chuunin with black hair up in a high, spiky ponytail. He yawned, "Oi, Nara Shikamaru."

After him was a tall guy with a ridiculous green spandex jumpsuit and shiny black hair combed neatly into a bowl shape, "Rock Lee! My youth is heightened in my meeting of you!"

A guy with brown spiky hair and two red triangles on his cheek eying Rock Lee oddly redirected his dark eyes to the three kunoichi, "Oi, oi, names Inzuka Kiba," a small tan dog yipped from the floor, he smiled showing slightly too sharp canines, "And this is Akamaru."

Last was a guy with long dark hair, tied back at the very end, and piercing pearl eyes that betrayed no emotion, "Hyuuga Neji."

Gretta nodded, "Nice to meet ya' guys."

It was then Sizi spoke up, "You all know what we're here for right?" She grinned.

Kiba smirked, "Of course. We've heard you guys are 'special' so when so we get to see this first hand huh?"

Sizi opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Kakashi, "Oi, calm down. We start when the Sand Shinobi and the rest of Buntai Soshi arrives. So… stretch or something you all." He uttered lazily, flipping a page.

Cyrinin sighed, "Always on those three we wait."

Ignoring her tired statement, Naruto piped up, "Sand shinobi? You mean Gaara, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded slightly, "Hai and his siblings."

Naruto pumped a fist into the air, "Cha! Maybe we can spar!"

"No, you'll all be teaming up. You should be focusing on working together- not beating each other up." Kakashi said simply, though there was a hint of impatience in his words.

"Teaming up?" Neji spoke up, a black eye brow rising with slight incredulousness.

Kakashi sighed, closing his book, "I was going to wait until the Sand Shinobi arrived, but I suppose they've had their briefing."

"Wait for what exactly, sensei?!" Lee inquired.

"This is another part of your shinobi training- fighting against unfamiliar opponents." Kakashi began, "You will be sparring rounds with your adversaries of Buntai Soshi. These rounds will be fought in different conditions, sometimes you will be sparring one-on-one, other times as a team. Each of you will be assigned your main adversary based on your compatible abilities, although you will be switching occasionally."

Some leaf nin, namely Naruto and Lee, stood with their jaws slightly unhinged and their eyes practically glowing with excitement. Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a shout of "whoop!" or something of that affect. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru simply nodded, one looking impassive, one looking excited, and the last looking… well, tired.

"I see," Neji said calmly, "but who is the rest of Buntai Soshi? Team one?"

"Yeah!" chimed Naruto, "what are _they_ like?"

Sizi just smiled, "Team one, yes. I'm sure they're on their way, we'll let you see for yourself."

* * *

When the two sand shinobi arrived at the training grounds, a large group of people were already occupying it. They recognized all the younger male shinobi and the older jounin sensei, though three kunoichi were unfamiliar. The symbol on their headbands was the second thing unfamiliar.

"Gaara, it's them." Arina said, smirk in place as they kept walking gracefully.

"Hn," Gaara shook his head slightly.

Narrowing her eyes, Arina scanned further, "Ah hah… You're right. This is the second part of them," She tilted her head towards him, "How'd he know."

He did not return her glance, "Chakra."

Arina nodded, but remained silent as they approached the Shinobi.

Kakashi greeted them by name with a nod, "Ah, Sabaku no Gaara and Seishin no Arina- the sand nin," he explained.

Gretta nodded, and then gave her brief greetings and introductions for her team.

"And where is the rest of your team? …trying to pull of 'fashionably late?'" Arina joked lightheartedly. Cyrinin laughed and look as if she was about to respond.

"Trying?" A gravely voice droned, coming from behind the sand nin, "You make it sound like we are not good at what we do."

Smirking Arina replied without turning to the approaching three, "True, if you weren't good at being late I'd be worried- considering how you like to do it so much."

"Glad for you're undying support." Rayvn replied dryly.

**Go forth and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: As Realization Settles

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

By Socially Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I do _not _own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi

**Chapter Five: **As Realization Settles

Arina grinned as the taller kunoichi pulled down her dark hood, exposing her pale face to the bright Konoha morning and blowing her short dark hair in the light breeze, "Anytime my friend." The Sand Kunoichi deftly strode up to the taller girl, extending her pale glove-clad hand, "Long time no sarcasm my friend."

The corner of her pierced lip raised a fraction of an inch, and Ravyn shook the Sand-nin's hand comically. "It has been." The Leader of Buntai Soshi retracted her hand and stepped back to her comrades.

"And now, we finally have the pleasure of introducing Team Two." Sizi said with amused enthusiasm and began to animatedly introduce the three newcomers to the Konoha genin, chunin, and Arina and Gaara. "This is Ku-," The tall metal-clad kunoichi was cut off by the older Nin, although she didn't look too surprised. Ravyn raised a dark, thin eyebrow and proceeded to introduce herself. "I am Kuroi no Ravyn, leader of Buntai Soshi. My comrades are the rest of Team One."

"Shinaro Aya," The blind girl nodded to the Konoha shinobi politely, "I look forward to working with all of you." She received some nods of acknowledgment, although she couldn't tell. However, she sensed their confused auras and pointedly asked, "What is it that you are all so baffled about?"

Not noticing Ravyn's dark smirk, Naruto spoke up obnoxiously, but good naturedly (and slightly ignorantly,) "Are you blind?" The short blonde haired genin received a punch in the head from Sakura as she hissed "_Baka_! You don't just ask people that!"

Aya's face lightened with her reply, "its fine Sakura-san. Yes I am blind, but I can sense you just fine," she explained vaguely.

No one had a chance to speak before Neji cut in bluntly, voice cold and calculating, "Your third comrade has yet to introduce herself," he stated, staring stoically at Zaphira's motionless frame.

Gretta smirked, absentmindedly shifting her sandal covered feet on the soft green Konoha grass, liking the texture in between her toes, "Don't get your panties in a bundle, Hyuuga-san, that's Kuroi Suna No Zaphira. Don't expect to have any heartfelt conversations with her." Neji just gave a slightly displeased "hmph" and a curt nod in the smaller kunoichi's direction.

It was then Kakashi decided to speak up, "Well, well, Kuroi No Ravyn, you certainly did your part in growing up." His one visible eye crinkled with pleasure of seeing the younger kunoichi, who in turn scoffed.

"Not something one can control, Hatake. I see you've gotten… old." Ravyn replied blandly, but for a fleeting second happy recognition flashed in her eyes. Kakashi laughed good naturedly and waved her off, "Haven't changed a bit…" The jounin then proceeded to bury himself back into his book as he sauntered away without a second glance, leaving the younger shinobi to their own devices.

"What the hell! Where does he think he's going! KAKA-SE-," Naruto screeched, only to be interrupted by yet another punch in the head from the pink haired genin. "Naruto _shut up_! Ravyn-san is in charge now you _baka_!" The blond grumbled, holding the side of his head with a grimace etched into his tan face. Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, looking embarrassed of her outburst.

Ravyn's dark eyes scanned over the group, immediately recognizing the silent One-tailed container and the loud-mouthed Nine-tailed container. Her assessment was interrupted once again, "Doesn't your dark youth need our youthful selves to introduce ourselves!?" The younger of the two "Beautiful Green Beasts of Konoha" announced, standing straight with his arm extended righteously.

Again raising a brow, Ravyn curtly replied, "You are Rock Lee, to your left is Inzuka Kiba, and to his left are Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku No Gaara." Ignoring the bewildered looks from few of the shinobi, she continued harshly in the raspy tone that was her voice, "Now let's stop wasting daylight.

"We are going to begin with sparring to warm up, no heavy techniques or attacks; no one needs to get hurt today and none of the greenery surrounding this area need be harmed. Got it?" Her cold dark eyes scanned each of the shinobis' faces, including those of her own comrades. The kunoichi of Buntai Soshi nodded, while the Konoha and the one Suna shinobi remained silent, some looking more attentive to her assertive tone than others, mostly out of a well-placed sense of fear. "I'm breaking you up into sparring partners based on ability. Who you are with will be your opponent for the duration. Quickly get to know their techniques, strengths, weaknesses- anything that will gain you an advantage in a serious fight."

The tall, black-clad kunoichi turned sharply on her heavy-boot clad heel and strode into the middle of the largest vacant empty field in the training area, the soft green grass being the only plant-life within a fair radius. Her team and the Sand Shinobi followed immediately, while the Konoha shinobi trailed after- slightly unsure.

"I will now assign opponents," Said the tall kunoichi, again turning sharply on her heel to face the small crowd of shinobi, "Sizi and Rock, Gretta and Nara, Cyrinin and Inzuka, Aya and Hyuuga, and Zaphira and Sabaku No Gaara. Sakura, Tsunade has requested you stay here while all fighting commences, it will be your first training session under realistic circumstances." The pink-haired medic-in-training's emerald eyes widened at the opportunity given, and she nodded with a determined "hai" of understanding. Satisfied with the younger kunoichi's cooperation, Ravyn finished with her orders, "And Arina, you also stay for any injuries more serious and offer her help."

Arina nodded, serious, as her playful nature from before became a distant memory and the stoic professional air came about her again, and answered "Understood."

"Wait, wait, who am **I** fighting?!" Naruto jumped up, still high and shrill voice screeching to its highest octave, and out of the reach of Sakura's painful fists, an angry expression on his comical young face.

Dark, now deviously sparkling, black rimmed eyes turned to him, and the younger blonde felt his body stiffen on impulse. The corners of Ravyn's pale lips curled up, tilting the silver ring pieced through the flesh up in an all-too creepy and sadistic manner. Her gravelly voice lost everything but its rough texture, her tone amused and demonically satiated as she replied to the loud outburst smoothly, "Uzumaki, you fight me."

The expression on her face, which was quickly replaced by the normal bored, emotionless mask, could be described as the look a predator would give its prey and sent a cold feeling swirling down to each of the Konoha shinobi's guts. It clenched each of their nerves and momentarily replaced their previous adrenaline and excitement. The paled-eyed Sand Kunoichi smirked, and the One-tailed demon vessel remained stoic, but vaguely intrigued.

The rest of Buntai, excluding silent Zaphira and quietly calculating and polite Aya, found themselves also smirking and looking forward to a very interesting and entertaining stay at the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Nara and Gretta, you're first," the gravelly, now monotonous voice drawled.

Shikamaru sighed and cursed his very troublesome lucked while he hauled himself forward as if a great weight held him down. Gretta grinned childishly and skipped happily toward her leader while the rest of the Shinobi quietly backed up, out of the way.

It would make for a very entertaining stay, indeed.

**Thank Psycho for this chapter n_n?**

**Go forth and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6: As Awe is Struck

**Buntai Soshi: Team Element**

By Socially Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I do _not _own Naruto. I own Arina and Buntai Soshi

**Chapter Six: **As Awe is Struck

Grumbling about the atrocities of the very troublesome situation Shikamaru found himself in, he sighed resignedly and shuffled himself around his comrades and onto the center of the grassy field. The smaller kunoichi was waiting from, where she stood with her teammates, for him to approach, grinning with her hands on her hips.

Assessing his opponent, the strategist decided she didn't appear threatening. Actually, she looked like a child. Short braided hair, doll-like dress, and soft features gave her a young adolescent appearance to go with her small frame and excited grin.

But Nara Shikamaru wasn't known as a genius for nothing.

Gretta's pale blue eyes contrasted greatly with her juvenile façade and her evidently carefree nature. They were calculating and strategic, and watched everything that moved with a cunning sense that immediately exposed her great intelligence as a threat. The strategist knew he wouldn't be fighting a battle of brawn, but that of brain.

Good, that was his strong point anyway.

Maybe he would finally have a real intellectual challenge, unlike how he easily conquered every opponent he'd ever had at shogi. Shikamaru's dark eyes scanned the sky, finding relief that the sun glared down on the tall Konoha trees, casting shadows over the otherwise bright grassy field.

The small leader of Buntai Team One immediately recognized the Nara's assessing of her. Flashing him an innocent grin, she pranced over to where Ravyn had dully directed her, subtly assessing him as well. By the very look of his face, Gretta knew her opponent was a gifted strategist. He used logic and reason in his fighting, instead of brute strength like many opponents did, especially after deciding her as small and unable to retaliate against their attacks. It looked like she'd have to use both strategy and force against the evidently intelligent Nara.

Good, that was her strong point anyway.

He came to stand before her, deceptively nonchalant eyes sizing her up and taking mental calculations. Looking up at him through blond lashes, the girl enthusiastically extended her hand to him for a shake. Slowly, he reached out in a similar fashion and grasped her hand lightly as they shook. "Best of luck to you," the girl chirped.

However, he was not offered the pleasure of replying to her chipper sentiments before he was being hurdled through the air. If the wind ripping through his clothing and hair, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arms instead of bracing for impact was any evidence that the seemingly tiny girl had flung him backwards over her head into some nearby foliage. Distantly, he could discern the tall, dark kunoichi who was their leader give a harsh grumble of, "I suppose you may begin, then."

Grumbling to himself in a similar fashion, Shikamaru stood and cracked a few bones in his neck that had been altered during his descent. Dark eyes narrowing, the strategist observed the area he was previously standing, now devoid of grass. _'Hn, must have been ripped up when she threw me. What a troublesome technique.'_

Grinning as if she could see him through the foliage, Gretta clasped her hands in front of her mouth as she yelled across the field, "Come on out now! I'm sorry I tricked you! Please don't be angry with me!" _'He seems like a pretty cautious guy, I figured he'd come charging at me after I did that to him.'_

Scoffing, Shikamaru stepped forward, careful to remain in the protective shadows of the trees. "You're more troublesome than you look," he drawled evenly before taking his eyes from her and redirecting them to the sky. _'No clouds to look out today, I guess that means I have nothing else to do but fight her.'_

The chuunin shifted his shadowed gaze back to the girl, who appeared to be studying him intently with her, seemingly characteristic, smirk on her lips. _'She treats this fight like a game. Why is she so high-spirited? Regardless, looks like she'll make the first move.'_

No sooner did the thought flit across his mind was the girl suddenly bounding toward him, jumping in the air when she came into range and disappearing. Sinking into a crouch, Shikamaru readied a kunai as he waited for her attack. Such a thing came in the form of the girl flying down from the branches above. He barely dodged a well-aimed punch for his head, stumbling backwards from the speed of her attacks. _'Well, he's definitely not a close range fighter. Is strategy really this guy's only specialty?'_

Catching him off balance, she struck her palm forward toward his chest but, instead of making contact, a sudden gust of wind launched him backwards.

He landed in a crouch, quickly performing the seal of his shadow technique, remembering but choosing to ignore the older girl's instruction not to use any heavy techniques. _'She's dangerous enough,'_ he had justified. The shadow launched across the dirt floor toward her, dancing between shadows of trees. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as the dark tendril raced toward her before she began dodging it, body bending in impossibly flips and graceful leaps.

Simultaneously, the shadow disappeared and a kunai whizzed toward her. Scoffing, she easily moved to avoid it, before the weapon puffed out of existence only to be followed by a barrage of shuriken. The girl's eyes widened but as they hit their target, she puffed and disappeared.

'_Smart guy. That was a pretty good plan.'_

Dark eyes widened, _'A clone?'_

Detecting a whisking noise from the silence to his left, he leapt out of the way and behind a nearby tree. A giggle echoed off the trees as he saw needles dug into the earth in the spot he had just inhabited.

Gretta materialized in the small clearing in the foliage, eyes darting for the place he had moved to. Eyeing the position of the sun and the surface area he had for his signature technique, Shikamaru wasted no more time in forming the seal again and launching his second attack at her.

He smirked as he trapped her in his jutsu, "Shadow Imitation Technique, successful," he muttered contently, moving to stand.

Eyes widening as the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke, only leaving a wooden log, Shikamaru cursed his luck and whipped his head around to find the original. Before he could locate her, she swung down from the branch of the tree he was behind, flipping through the air gracefully before landing a kick squarely to his chest. Wind leaving his lungs, he flew back and skidded out of the foliage and back into the grassy field.

"Unlike you, Shika-ma-ru, I'm not so quick to underestimate my opponent. You may look fucking lazy and dumb, how glad am I that I didn't judge you based on that?" She sang cheerfully, "So shadows, huh? You Konoha shinobi are so interesting!"

Coughing, Shikamaru eyed the slowly advancing girl before he pushed himself off of the ground and somersaulted backwards. Jumping into the air, the girl performed a few quick hand-seals before twisting and flipping in suspension, a barrage of needles raining from her wide sleeves. He readied two kunai in attempt to block any fatal contact with his organs, but contact never came as they all embedded themselves in the outer fabric of his clothing, successfully pinning him to the grassy ground beneath him.

Heaving a heavy sigh as he allowed his head to fall soundlessly on the grass underneath him, Shikamaru muttered darkly, "Beaten by a girl, _again. _How troublesome…"

Ravyn chuckled mirthlessly, flicking her wrist and freeing him his needle prison. "Match. This was only supposed to be a spar, you two," her gravelly voice droned.

Smiling sheepishly, Gretta shrugged her slight shoulders, moving to help the lazy Leaf shinobi to his feet, "I couldn't go too easy on him, Ravyn, these Konoha guys are too smart for that."

She offered him her hand, which he took, and she hauled him to his feet and beamed up at him, "You're a worthy opponent, Shika-ma-ru."

Rolling his eyes at her sing-song manner of pronouncing his name, Shikamaru offered a chuckle, "And you are, as well." He rubbed the area of his chest where she had laid a particularly heavy kick subconsciously.

"Arina," Ravyn called and the sand kunoichi jogged up to them, "You and Sakura check him out for any serious bruising." Her accusatory heliotrope eyes fixing her younger teammate with a glare, to which the smaller girl responded with a sheepish laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck apologetically.

Arina made a clicking noise and chuckled, "Right, don't want to return any shinobi to Tsunade broken after only one day." She beckoned Shikamaru to follow her as they made their way over to the spot Sakura sat, far away from the fighting area, holding a small box probably full of medical supplies.

Silently agreeing, Ravyn turned to the crowd of Konoha-nin gathered a few paces away, still animatedly discussing the previous match between the renowned genius and the kunoichi from the mysterious team.

"How did she outsmart Shikamaru like that? He's the smartest guy I know, dattebayo!" … "She doesn't move like a long range fighter, my offensive sand techniques wouldn't be as effective."… "Long range? No way! She's so fast, she's definitely a short range fighter. Right Akamaru?" "Yip!" … "The spring time of youth burns brightly in her spirited attacks!"… "Shikamaru was destined to lose from the moment he fell for her handshake trick."… "Yeah, what was with that? Is that what 'element' stands for in their team name, the element of surprise?" "Grrgg, yip!…"

Suppressing the sudden urge to roll her eyes at the typical behavior of young Leaf shinobi, just as she remembered it to be, Ravyn's heavy boots crunched the soft grass and she approached the group. "Any volunteers for the next fight?" She drawled, eyes immediately drawn to the tall nin clad in all green spandex whose hand shot into the air as if a fire was lit under him.

Rock Lee struck the good guy pose with his free hand, "Miss Ravyn, I will gladly volunteer to take the next fight. Youthful curiosity courses through my veins to see the abilities of your teammates after that reverent display of youth!" Some of the shinobi surrounding him shook their heads at his display, a couple others struck themselves in the forehead, while a few of them just sent an annoyed glare in his direction.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ravyn just turned on one heel nodding, "Alright, Rock Lee, your opponent will be Sizi."

Upon hearing her name, the girl's head shot up from the card game she had been playing with her teammate some distance from the congregation of Leaf, and one Sand, nin. Grinning, she sprung up and jogged over to her leader.

Ravyn stood between the two shinobi as they silently sized each other up, noting the similarities in each other's statures. They were both about equally tall and skinny, though Lee probably had an inch or two on the girl. _'From what Ravyn told me, he's the student of Might Gai, he's lightning fast and has no nin or gen jutsu._' Suddenly, the Leaf nin struck his signature good guy pose, "I wish for you the best of luck, for I can see the springtime of youth burns brightly in you!"

In turn, Sizi paused her mental assessment of him, shaking her head at his odd word choice before offering a smile in return, "Good luck to you too."

Nodding Ravyn jumped backwards out of the way with a mutter of, "Begin!"

The second before they attacked seemed like an hour, both bodies tense in anticipation of attack as they waited to see who would make the first move. The spectators, save a few of them who looked eternally stoic and disinterested, leaned forward in anticipation, sure that the speed of the self-proclaimed "Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha" would quickly overwhelm the unsuspecting kunoichi and take her out of commission.

However, none of the spectating nin were able to discern, save for Neji who had decided to activate his byakugan sometime during Shikamaru's fight, who it was exactly who launched forward first. The two shinobi clashed together, both jumping back from the momentum of the collision. Sizi stood, knees bend, with her feet spread shoulder-width apart and arms extended, palms pressed flush against each other while Rock Lee assumed his signature stance, one foot in front of the other with an arm behind his back and the other extended, palm facing himself.

Naruto, who had blinked and missed the initial movement, whined, "What? I missed who moved first!"

His complaint went ignored, however, by the surrounding individuals who had gone silent as they fell into shock, not having believed that the speed of Lee could be countered as they had just witnessed…

**I've never really written a fight scene before, let me know how I did, please.**

**Go forth and Review.**


End file.
